Yōkai Yōkai no Mi
The Yōkai Yōkai no Mi '''is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to gain abilities of a specter, such as: phase through solid matter, turn invisible, curse and manipulate souls, and possess another living body. This power makes the person into a '''Phantom Human. Appearance It is a light green pomegranate shaped Devil Fruit with white misty swirl patterns at the bottom and has a curly stem. Strengths The side effects of eating this Devil Fruit is that the user's hair turns snowy white and their eyes change into a grey-blue color, and the user is able to curse a human being by staring into their eyes which will result into their souls being marked as cursed. These souls will be trapped under the user's control and have the ability to possess objects to help aid the user when she calls for them. Furthermore, the user is able to to pass through solid matter by phasing her body like a ghost which gives her a transparent appearance while doing so. These abilities also extend to others, whether they are objects or living beings, but only when they have direct contact with the user. The user can also possess another living body for a period of time and gain abilities if the possessed body has Devil Fruit powers, Haki, or any other power. Being a ghost, the user has the ability to turn transparent enough to become invisible. The use of phasing also interferes with any electrical systems as the user passes through by disrupting the flow of electrons from atom to atom, including the bio-electric systems of living bodies. This typically causes machines to malfunction as she phases through them, and can induce shock and unconsciousness in living beings. Weaknesses The abilities of this particular Devil Fruit does not make the intangibility automatic but the user has to activate them in order to use it. Unlike the use of the Yomi Yomi no Mi, the user cannot manipulate her own soul. She can manipulate other souls to possess objects for her but they are unable to possess the bodies of living beings. Different from the use of soul manipulation, in which the souls can possess nonliving objects, the user's possession can only possess humans. The user can feel pain inflicted in the possessed body when using possession and, although is given abilities of another living being with powers, cannot skillfully control the powers unless practiced. Unlike the Suke Suke no Mi, the user is still invisible if she is wet with water, however she will regain visibility if she is stained with colored liquid. Furthermore, the user can only concentrate with one task at a time, so she may be open for an attack while she is focused on controlling the souls as the souls themselves cannot attack or defend unless she commands them to. Cursing a person will only work if both the user and the victim have eye contact, if the person can avert their gaze then their soul can avoid being captured. Aside from these, the user is still affected by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The body is able to turn intangible and invisible like a ghost. The user can command souls to possess objects and also have them possess things like trees, and use them to fight for her. When the user uses possession, their body transforms into a see-through matter that can phase through things, in which they phase into the body of the person they are possessing, giving them complete control. If possessing a person with powers then they are also able to use the same abilities. When using the Human Soul Marionette technique, the user crosses their arms in front of them and forms the "sign of the horns" with both hands then states the attack name. * Walk Through '(ウォークスルー ''U~ōkusurū): This technique allows the user to turn see-through or transparent, allowing them to walk through solid matter with ease. This also extends to anything or anyone that is in direct contact with her and will instantly become tangible once they no longer have contact with the user. * '''Curse (呪い Noroi): The user stares into the eyes of a person, as they are the "windows to the soul", making them fall into a trance-like state. Once this happens, the person's soul will be captured and marked with an X, a white star will replace the victim's pupils then their soul will fly out from their mouth. These souls will be bounded to the user and can not return to their bodies unless the user wishes them to. They may disappear and reappear at the user's command. * Human Soul Marionette (人魂 マリオネット Hitodama Marionetto):'' The precursor of Yume's soul manipulation technique. By stating or shouting out the phrase "Human Soul Marionette", the user traps the souls inside objects. They are able to be used as weapons, shields, or mode of transportation, being able to float around and launch themselves but cannot move or attack unless the user gives the order. Since the souls are only possessing the object, the "bodies" themselves are capable of being destroyed, however, the souls will only leave and take over another object. * '''Clear Out '(クリアアウト Kuriaauto): The user turns their entire body invisible, as well as others who are in direct contact with them. They are able to turn things they touch invisible but only when they keep physical contact, if they release their hold on it then they reappear. * Possession '(所持 ''Shoji): The user phases into the body of a living being and possess the body, being able to have full control of the victim's strengths and abilities. When the user possesses a victim's body, their eyes will turn fully white. Trivia *The appearance of the hitodama is similar to the human souls from the series of Soul Eater. *The souls that the user controls are either lost or stolen from a living being that she has cursed. *'''Marionette is a combination of Seith Magic and Doll Attack from the series Fairy Tail. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia